Talk:Lightning Release
Is it just rikaichan, or does 雷 mean thunder, not lightning? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 25, 2008 @ 09:33 (UTC) : means both lightning and thunder. It refers to the entire phenomenon, not just the light or the sound it produces. the reason it's often mistakenly translated as only 'thunder' is because it comes from the phrase , meaning 'the roaring of the gods'. --ShounenSuki 12:52, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::^_^ Oooohhh yay... The difference between Thunder and Lightning in English and lack of a combined word always annoyed me a bit. Well, Thunder Release redirects here now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 25, 2008 @ 21:39 (UTC) Tsunade I know it's been argued before, but even though Ranshinshou isn't classified as a Raiton in the databook, she still needs to convert her chakra into electricity. The page for Raiton says that, when Lightning is your element, you perform those techniques by converting your chakra into electricity. Again, even though Ranshinshou isn't classified as a Raiton, doesn't the manner in which Tsunade performs it imply that she's Lightning-oriented? (talk) 13:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, you might be on to something. I suppose it's possible that Ranshinshou's just an offensive medical jutsu, but if anyone wants to use it, their chakra should naturally be Lightning natured. I myself have added Lightning to Tsunade's page, but it's been discarded. I wonder if anyone will take what you've said as real proof. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 21:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget about this. Jacce | Talk 13:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but all we concluded there was that it wasn't a Raiton. It doesn't have to be, but the fact that Tsunade can change her chakra into electricity, whether the technique she's performing is Raiton or not... Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 14:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Emblem Color Purple was better. Lightning is yellow, or blue, which is already taken for Water Release. Why should it be purple? -Enoki911 (talk) 06:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Effect Just to check before putting it up, but would you say that it is mostly a paralyzing jutsu? I say this from when Sasuke used Chidori on Killer Bee/Suigutsu and Chidori Current against Sai and Naruto. There is also Kakashi and his lightening clone. -Thomas Finlayson (talk) 7:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) How it is strong against Earth jutsu I admit that this may be too much speculation, or too much interest in Naruto, but I would like to find out how exactly lightning jutsu effects earth jutsu; water-fire is easy to understand, and we can grasp wind-fire, but lightning is still an unknown. I contacted a science teacher about lightning in regards to rocks and dirt (the founation of earth jutsu) since he was an Earth Science expert, and I got (edited down): Lightning can travel through rock short distances. When lightning hits dirt and sand it will fuse the sand grains together to make fulgurite. The ground contains so many electrons, that energy is transferred very quickly into the rock when it is struck and little change in the rock itself occurs since rock is a poor conductor, especially when dry so if it travels any distance in rock it will heat it up. Google fulgurite :Any idea how we can use this? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I really doubt Kishimoto-sensei actually thought this deeply about this... He once said in an interview that physics and such weren't his best subjects. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Should we just assume then he meant that the electricity will transfer energy through the earth? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 10:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::We should just assume that he took the Japanese five elements and their strength relations and made it into a pretty circle. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 11:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Scratch that, go to Earth Release --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 6:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC)